The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chasmanthium latifolium and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘River Mist’. ‘River Mist’ represents a new cultivar of Northern sea oats, an ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘River Mist’, as a naturally whole plant mutation in July 2004. ‘River Mist’ was selected as a single unique plant amongst 500 seedlings of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Chasmanthium latifolium that were growing in one-gallon containers in a nursery in Alpharetta, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by culm division in Alpharetta, Ga. in July of 2004. Propagation by culm division and in vitro propagation have determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.